Little leopard
by Thornpaw of Clawclan
Summary: Sebore one day prowls through her territory and comes across a human kit with tufty white hair and blue green eyes. Maliki. What if Sebore raises a human child?
1. Chapter 1

Sebore prowled over the border of her territory, her muscles rippling beneath her spotted pelt.

Suddenly, a noise startled her. Sebore growled, a sneer fixed upon her muzzle. Prey.

She padded towards the sound, her black nose sniffing and her mouth lifted to taste the air. Human! On her territory. She would rip their throate out!

She burst into the clearing, her eyes more piercing than her claws, her hackles fluffed out. No human, she looked around and sore something woven with...wood, or vines, it was hard to tell. She knocked it with her head. It was a human kit. It had tufty white hair and big blue green eyes. Sebore growled. Her belly would soon be filled.

Then the baby awakened, laughing and holding out her little hands to the predator. Something in Sebores heart clicked, and her face softened. She licked the babys tufty white hair gently. She smiled sleepily and layed a tiny pale hand on Sebores muzzle. Sebore could have easily bitten it right off.

But she purred and lay with her body wrapped around the basket, feeling a great rush of protectiveness for it.

"Sleep now small one, i will take you and raise you as my own, and give you a chance to survive this world, and i will protect you to my last breath" she whispered. Her heart seemed to burst. She herself was shocked she'd done that.

"Maliki" she muttered. "Because you're the princess of cats, yes, my little Maliki"

Maliki gave a soft little sigh, and burrowed her face into Sabores silky chest fur.

Sebore savored the moment, then, scared she'd fall asleep, she picked up the basket and walked towards her territory, climbed carefully up a tree and into their den.

Maliki rolled out of the basket onto the comfy vines and leafs. The den had walls, a floor and a roof, there was a gap as an entrance, with lichen covering it. This would keep the newborn warm.

Maliki was wearing a tiny leopard print top and skirt. She looked like a leopard kit. Or maybe without the clothes an arctic fox, with her light hair that shone in the sunlight that filtered through the den.

She heard some of the other leopards growling for Sebore to come down and hunt with them.

She poked her head out of the den and shook it. She didn't want to leave Maliki alone, and she didn't want to wake her up by shouting.

Nanda, a black leopard took them hunting instead. Nanda was a close friend and deputy of sebore. Sebore would tell Nanda about Maliki first.

The tiny infant rolled gently to Sebores belly fur, and tried to suckle.

"Sorry my love. We'll get you juice from fruit until you can eat what i eat"

Maliki nuzzled up to her warm fur and started making little purring sounds.

"You sleep my little queen. I'll stay with you all night, and guard you with my life"


	2. Chapter 2

Sebores green eyes opened gently. A ligtht breeze tickeled her whiskers.

"Maliki?" she whispered. Maliki wasn't in the den. Sebore climbed out. "_Maliki_!"

"Oh? Up here mum?" Maliki called. Sebore stood up to see the ten year old perched in the branches above the den. Sebore supressed a smile.

"Well done Maliki" She praised, and climbed up to lick her daughters white hair. "Those branches are thick, you must be getting stronger"

Maliki beamed and purred loudly.

"Yeah! I've been practicing when you were asleep"

"Then you'll do a great job of your climbing lesson today, now come down, lets have breakfast"

Maliki started sliding down the tree. Sebore reached out a paw to steady her. "Come on now, use two legs when your going down"

Sebore usually made Maliki walk on all fours, so by now she had a flexible spine and could run quickly using all four paws.

When they made it down the tree Seore pulled out a bird Maliki had caught the day before from their cave below the tree. They crouched down together and ate it gratefully. For a while Sebore had let Maliki eat fruite and have juice from it, as she was at the stage where she needed Milk. When Maliki was seven she stopped eating fruite and fish, and started to catch things like birds and small rodents.

Suddenly a little black head, and two golden heads popped out from behind a rock. Theese were Nanda's children, Akua and Desta the girls and Imarie the boy. Their little faces remained timid whilst Sebore was there.

"Maliki, me and Nanda are taking Kenja and Tojo hunting, you know Omalri is in the nursing cave if you need her" Sebore nuzzled her daughters fluffy white head and then gracefully bounded off.

"Hey Mal !" Akua punched on Maliki and two tusteled playfully together for a few seconds. Desta and Imarie, the two golden spotted cubs hung back, glaring a little. Akua pinned Maliki.

"Hey, lettme up Ak!" Maliki protested.

"Nope! I won far and square, so I'm leader now and the rest of you are my minions!" Akua said proudly, dipping her glossy black head in mock respect.

Desta and Imarie looked at each other

"Akua, i don't wanna play silly baby games" Desta said.

"Yeah, especially not with _her_" Imarire said, pointing his muzzle towards Maliki.

"Hmmhmm, we wanna learn propper hunting and fighting like Nanda!" Desta agreed, and the two stalked off.

"Whatever" Akua said eventually.

"But you know, they were right, we spend way too much time in camp, we need to explore more, hunt prey and stuff!"

"What exactly do you think your gonna take down Akua? Deer, cuz you can't even catch a _bird_" Maliki reminded her, giggling.

"Well thats all you ever catch Mal!" Akua purred, batting Maliki on the head with her soft padded paw.

"Anyway" said Maliki, stretching. "Nanda doesn't want you going far from camp"

Akua rolled over and shook leaves from her pelt.

"But you forget Mali, that, not only is my mum gone, but your is gone as well, so they'll spend more or less the whole morning hunting, so we can be in and out, an hour tops" Akua propped herself up on her hind legs, trying to sound like some kind of master criminal.

"Your _Rightttttttt" _Maliki said.

Akua purred. "Arn't i allways?"

Maliki purred as well.

"I'm gonna have to say _no_ Akua!"

The two giggled and snuck out of the clearing, over a little branch, Akua went under.

They starred at the thick jungle ahead. Suddenly a noise made Maliks head and Akuas ear prick up. Elephant?

"Must be the water hole, geese it sounds busy" Akua guessed.

"How do you know its the water hole?" asked Maliki, turning her head and gave a little mew.

"Desta and Imarie told me, they said its west"

"Which ways west"

Another loud elephant call sounded, making the pair wince.

"I'm gonna say lets follow the elephants" Maliki suggested.

"Good idea!" Akua agreed.

"Can you carry me?"

"I'd have to walk on two legs"  
"And?"  
"Its really difficult"

"Fine you lazer" Akua purred as they trotted through the dense jungle.

"You were the one asking to be carried you lump!"


	3. Chapter 3

The leaves and trees eventually came to a halt, revealing a great expanse of blue grey shimmering water. Brown elephant crowed around, their tails swishing.

"Whoa!" the pair chorused.

"You a-thinking what i'm thinking?" Akua looked at Maliki, her whiskers practically touching her face, the tippicle Akua look of cheekiness spread upon it.

"I think you know what I'm a-thinking"

"Are you sure you think you know i think you know what I'm a -thinking"

"I think you know i know that you know that i know that know that i know that you know what I'm a- thinking"

"Wellll...eesh i got nothing"

The both rolled around in the marsh laughing, it was a routine they could carry on for a while until one gave up.

The both bounded towards the water. Akua allays went slightly slower so Maliki wouldn't feel like she was a bad runner(which she was).

They plunged into the water, chasing and plashing each other, laughing in the sunlight, dodging the elephants.

"I'll get you traitor!" mewed Akua, her face a picture of glee.

"AHA! If you can catch me!" Maliki laughed loudly and jumped away from Akua's silky, now drenched black paws.

Then Maliki bashed into a female elephants leg, who had a calf next to her.

The elephant turned around angrily. "Excuse me! Can't i get a moments peace without stupid little _leopards_ cubs attacking me!"

"Sorry ma'm" Maliki said, blushing a little. Akua tried not gigle.

"Weird pair" she said without tact. "What are you anyway, you aint got no fur, unlike this little shivering kitten!" she pointed her trunk accusingly at both of them.

"I'm a leopard" Maliki said, purring in amusement.

"That figures" she said frowning rudely, looking at Malikis shrinking leopard print top, which was higher than her belly button now, and her skirt which went a few centimeters higher than her knees, which was torn and ripped.

The two turned their backs on her, and started giggling and purring guiltily.

"Hey Akua, look, a heron!" Maliki saw no point in stalking it as it was surrounded by loud elephants anyway, so she waded towards it and jumped at it. It squawked loudly and just slipped out of her reach, but Akua jumped upwards and brought it down with her teeth, and Maliki helped give it a killing blow.

Akua licked her lips.

"Shall we eat this now or dragg it home?"

"Err, lets eat some now and have less to carry home"

"Sounds good to me" Akua tucked into a wing. Maliki delicately picked at the other wing, careful of swallowing bones. It was hard eating feathery animals, Sebore normally helped skin them.

"Hey, err, you need some help?" Akua offered clearly seeing this.

Maliki smiled. "No, but thanks Ak"

Akua purred. "Here, take the wing I was having, its succulent, you can swallow it better" she pushed Maliki over. They purred at each other. Maliki found the meat was much easier to swallow, and the bones were easier to spit out.

As the chewed Maliki looked over the water hole. Prey everywhere.

"This place is a gold mine for food!" Akua said, noticing it too.

"Yeah, i wish we were normally allowed here"

"Speaking of which, they'll notice that where gone soon, Nanda and Sebore'll back soon, you carry this and I'll carry the rest and lets move it!" Akua commanded.

They both bounded away with the meat and feathers in their mouths. The elephant shook her head at them.

The tore through the leaves and vines, and landed in a tangled and panting heap in the camp. Akua dropped the heron remains in the prey cave.

"Looks like we made it!" she panted.

"Yeah, i think i know what to call next"

"How about nap?"

"Read my mind Akua"

"Goodnight Ak"

"Its still day stupid" yawned Akua.

"Yeah, _stupid_" Maliki heard Akuas siblings whisper and nudge each other.

"Ignore them Mal" said Akua, resting her silky paw on Maliki's head.

**Pants!**

**Another chapter. Me and Maliki have a few things in common. !**


	4. Chapter 4

"Wakey wakey" a jeering cry filled Malikis ears and made her sit up. A few months had passed since her and Akuas trip to the water hole, and Desta and Imarie were becoming meaner by the day.

"We've got training!" said Desta boastfully. "Yeah, you can watch if you like, you don't want to be _hurt_!" jibed Imarie.

The two siblings scrambled over to Akua to wake her up, Imarie purposely kicked Maliki's head on the way.

"Hey, we'll train too, we're just as strong as you!" Akua said, flanking Maliki boldly.

"Yeah right! A cub and a human!" Imarie scoffed. Desta laughed.

"I'm a leopard! So shut up!" Maliki growled, flexing her claws.

Imarie snorted. "Sure you are"

"Whats going on here" it was Tojo and Keja, their big golden pelts shining in the morning light.

They all started talking accusingly at once.

"Now be quiet, just get along for a little while, OK?!" Kenja said sharply.

Imarie stuck his tongue out a Maliki.

"That means _you_ Imarie"

"Whatever" Imarie muttered.

"Now come on, lets get to the clearing and I'll tell you what where doing today" Tojo said a bit more gently.

They got to the clearing quickly and sat down, Maliki tried to mask how much she was panting.

"As you all know you have reached the age of 7 moons, and its time to start you're official training" Kenja said grandly, his tail flicking back and forth.

Of cores he meant that for the cubs. In actual fact, Maliki was ten.

"Today is like a little assessment. I'll put you into partners and we'll see how much you can hunt for a limited time" Kenja went on.

Desta and Imarie pulled together quickly, as did Maliki and Akua.

"I said I'll be putting you into partners, i'll be putting the better hunters with the worse, Maliki, you go with Desta" Kenja ordered. Tojo smiled guiltily.

"What! No! She'll mess everything up!" Desta pointed her muzzle accusingly at Maliki.

"That's an awful shame Desta, but i need you to be with an experienced hunter, Nanda has done all the hunting for you as far as I know, Maliki is skilled at catching birds" Tojo said boldly.

Maliki purred at Tojo.

Kenja nodded with satisfaction.

Akua and Maliki grinned at each other.

"And Imarie, I need you to be with Akua, your a skilled hunter, and could take down large prey if you don't just charge in there"

Imarie smirked.

Akua sighed and hissed a little.

"Alright, be back at sundown with your prey, the rules are, you can't steal others prey, you _can't_ attack each other, and don't go out of our territory!" Tojo recited, looking at Imarie.

"Good luck and off you go" Kenja said.

Imarie and Akua bounded off quickly.

Desta hissed at Maliki.

"Baby! I can hunt better than you! Follow me!" She stalked off into the bushes.

Desta started running quickly, through bushes and vines and under roots of trees.

"Hey...pantpantpnat...wait for...pantpant...me...gasp"

Summoning up all her energy, Maliki ran over the roots Desta was going under and landed in front of her, knocking the young leopard over.

"_WHAT?!_" Desta spat.

"We have to do this together!" Maliki said between pants. "And if you go much father we'll have left our territory, and can't cross borders!"

Desta glared at Maliki.

"I'ts not my fault your a cowardly wimp! I'm going to the biggest source of prey there is, and that's beyond our territory, so shut up!"

Maliki growled.

"But we'll be braking the rules"

"Then go hunt somewhere else and get out of my fur!" said Desta angrily, and then trotted off.

Maliki thought for a moment. Nobody _would_ know, and they would prove their good apprentices, and Maliki would live up to her reputation of being a good hunter.

"Fine! I'm coming with you...to protect you" Maliki decided.

Desta kept trotting.

"Yeah right, you might think your a better hunter than me, but everyone knows I could beat you in a fight!" Desta mewed primly, her shell pink nose in the air.

Maliki didn't bother to retaliate, so they both padded on in silence.

Then a strong scent hit Maliki's nose. Fresh water!

They saw, and Maliki felt sick and guilty. They were at the water hole! Akua and Maliki had stolen prey from another territory when they were cubs! How had they walked so far!

"See, can your eyes comprehend it, Nanda told me and Imarie all about it!" Desta said smugly.

Maliki wanted to yell-"Yeah, I've been here too!"

But she knew if she said that, Desta would surely tell on her. So she acted dumb.

"Wow" she mewed.

"You hunt over there! Herons and fish, you can catch them right?!, i'll hunt over here with elephant youngsters" Desta ordered.

"WHAT?!" Maliki cried in alarm!

"What?"

"You can't harm elephant carves, we'll both be killed!"

Desta snorted.  
"Yeah...sure, your just a coward! Watch me"

She scampered towards a mother with two youngsters and leapt at them, digging her claws into ones flank.

The whole place turned.


	5. Chapter 5

Elephants ran all over the place, water splashed everywhere, horrible harsh sounds erupted from the water hole and birds screeched as they flew away in panic.

For a moment Maliki was pulled underwater by a whole mass of paniced elephant, but the water hole was big but shallow and she soon surfaced. Panic started eating away at her, as she tried to doge huge legs and trunks and bulks, swinging violently around.

Out of the corner of her eye Maliki spotted Desta. She was still crouched, paralyzed with fear. A huge male reared up, and would have cracked Destas skull open. But, as much as Maliki hated Desta, she couldn't see this happen, she plunged towards Desta and knocked her away as the hooves came down from where she had just been.

Desta got the message, as if she had been electric shocked, she jumped at full speed away from Maliki, waving through the panicked stampeded.

They got out of the water, but to their horror, they saw the stampede was chasing them, fury across their faces. They something in Malikis heart stopped. They were heading in the direction of camp!

Omalri was nursing cubs there! Sebore was there!

"We have to get them away from camp!" screamed Maliki.

Desta looked confused.

Maliki jumped on an elephant carve, bringing up all her fear and panic into on huge ear splitting yowl, wich sent the heard crashing after her, bringing down trees in their way.

Her heart pounded harder than coconuts in her chest.

"Ok, Maliki, you've been all heroic, what are you going to do now?"

Suddenly, her instinct got the better of her, get high up, she dug her claws in and climbed onto the top of and elephant. A surge of power shot through and the wind whirled past her face, the sun beat down on her skin, a little girl standing on the lead elephant of a huge stampeded.

She planned her jump carefully, so when she leapt from the elephants head to the thick vine covered tree branch, she didn't understand why she fell.

She plummeted to the ground like a stone. Yowling, she tried to dig her claws in to the bark, but she slipped, and she fell.

The Moss didn't cushion her. A jarring pain filled her body, her shoulder felt like it was on fire. The throbbing pain. Suddenly, sound left her. Her vision darkened around the edges, all she saw was bright red blood, and elephants hooves trampling the ground.

Then, more blood, and a thick pelt of gold.


	6. Chapter 6

Maliki awoke in her den, regaining consciousness. She was pressed against her mothers side, her face pressed into her soft, warm fur.

"Mum" Maliki croaked, surprised she could speak. Pain streaked through her arm into her shoulder, causing her to bite her lip to prevent herself from yowling in pain.

Sebore licked her dirty blood streaked hair calmly, and nestled her daughter closer to her.

"Its ok now, I've got you, its alright, you'll heal"

Calmed somewhat, Maliki almost slipped into sleep, but shook her head and tried to keep awake.

"You saved me"

"No, Imarie saved you, he gave me to you"

"What?!" pain shot through Maliki as she got up.

"But he hates me"

"He likes you enough to save your life, Maliki" Sebore said gently, nuzzling her daughters face carefully.

"He risked his life to save you"

Maliki let it all sink in. Imarie had saved her. Imarie?

Then it dawned upon her.

"Why was he there?! He was with Akua, is she ok? And what about Desta, she was with me when it happened!? Are they ok, did they get hurt?!"

Sebore licked her again.

"Relax little one, they are all ok, Kenja and Tojo brought them back to camp. Imarie has a cut on his flank, but that's it, their all fine"

Maliki did relax. They'd be safe with Kenja and Tojo.

"What about me?" she whispered limply. "My shoulder hurts"

"It was badly wrenched, but it'll heal over time, but it'll make you a bit slower"

Maliki tried to hold back the tears.

"That's just what i need...to be slower" her voice wavered.

"Imarie told me you almost got killed protecting the camp, well done" she said, swiftly changing the subject.

Maliki purred a little at the praise. "Well, you were there, and Omalri and newborn cubs" she said, trying to sound modest.

Sebore purred.

"Now little one, you need to go and say thank you to Imarie, you can walk, and I'll help you"

"Ok" Maliki whispered.

She let Sebore gently pick her up by the scruff of her little leopard print top, and carry her down the tree.

She let her down when they were at the bottom.

Imarie, Desta and Akua were play fighting over Nanda. All heads turned towards them.

Maliki blushed and limped over to Imarie.

"Thank you Imarie" she said, and dipped her head.

She looked into Imaries navy blue eyes. They were unreadable.

Desta made vomiting sounds behind them, and Nanda covered her mouth with her tail.

"I didn't want to watch something be killed" he said evenly.

The something stung. Did he not think of her as a leopard?

He walked slowly away.

There was a brief pause, then Akua came flying onto her.

"Mal! Mal! Your alive!" the rolled around and Akua covered her in licks.

"Yuck! Thanks Ak!" Pain shot through her shoulder, but she tried to ignore it.

"I'm glad to see you too!"

The two hugged.

"Aww, look at the widdle love birds kissing" Desta jibed, making kiss sounds.

Suddenly a deep growl erupted from Malikis throught.

"You shut your fat ugly muzzle or I'll come over there and claw it shut!" she almost screamed.

Desta blinked in surprise. Then hissed softly.

"Fine! Make me!" she challenged.

"Desta" Akua warned.

Maliki flew at Desta, clawing her muzzle and drawing blood, fighting and fighting and fighting, anger growing inside of her, more intense by the second.

"You are the reason I'm crippled, you, you YOU!"

Suddenly she felt a painful blow to her flank, and was knocked back a few tail lengths, winded.

Imarie stood over Desta, who was in tears. His eyes were cold.

"Leave her alone, don't you dare sett another claw on her or I'll rip your throat out!" he said it quietly but menacingly.

Maliki blinked, focussing.

Desta was surrounded in a pool of blood, her smooth dark spotted pelt was torn, patches of her fur lay on the ground, and a long scratch stretched across her face.

"I...I'm...I'm sorry" she whispered. Horrified at herself.

"I'm so sorry..."

Tears ran down her face as she fled camp, her shoulder stinging and she chocked on her panting breath, but she kept running, until her bad arm tripped her up.

She lay weeping in a pool of blood. Desta's blood.


	7. Chapter 7

Soft paws batted her head.

Were they mothers. Was she safe back in the den. Had it all been a nightmare. But no. The paws were velvety and black. Akua's paws.

"You OK Mal?" her flank was pressed against hers, despite the dried blood.

"No" Maliki croaked.

"Did you see what I just did to Desta. How I thanked Imarie by wrecking his sister"

Maliki coughed up blood and spluttered wretchedly. Akua licked her cheek.

"Its Ok Mal, we're in the middle of the territory, you didn't get very far"

"OK, Thanks Ak"

Akua purred quietly.

"Lets get you home hu?" Akua pulled Maliki to her paws, and let her lean against her.

The two reached camp entrance, where Kenja sat up straight, guarding. He dipped his head at Akua and Maliki.

"I'm glad your both ok"

"Thanks" said Akua.

Camp looked so normal. Sun beat down on the grass, the water in the stream sparkled. Tojo was bringing a dead elk to Olmari to eat, her cubs were his nephews, Kenjas cubs.

Nanda and Sebore lay together, basking in the sun, Nanda grooming Desta.

Imarie lay in the shade of the prey cave, chewing on a bird carcass slowly.

Maliki lent against Akua's side, and the two limped over to Nanda and Sebore.

Sebore stood up instantly.

"Maliki!" she cried, drawing her cub close to her, and covering her in licks and nuzzles.

"Sorry I ran off mum, and I'm sorry I attacked Desta" Maliki whispered, blinking tears away.

"That's ok, its ok, its ok, she'll be fine, and so will you be, Imarie told me it was provoked"

Maliki gasped and looked over to Imarie, her silent saviour. He didn't meet her gaze, he just stared down at the bones and meat scraps of his bird.

She pulled away from her mother and looked to Desta who was still being groomed by Nanda.

"Sorry I attacked you Desta" Maliki dipped her head.

She expected to hear Desta apologize to her for being mean.

She just glared at Maliki with very cold eyes.

She leaned forward and whispered.

"I'll get you for this!"

Maliki swallowed. She'd rather just have Desta attack her now, then she wouldn't have to worry. This sounded much more ominous.

Sebore nodded in approval, clearly thinking Desta had said something kind.

Purring deeply, Sebore draped herself around Maliki. She felt her consciousness slip away. Yawning, Maliki nestled into her mothers fur. Feeling a little self conscious, and whishing they were alone in the den together, she buried her head in Sebore's arm fluff.

Pushing the worries about Imaire and Desta from her head, she slipped into sweet sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"Round the side Maliki, hurry up" called Kenja, his right paw raised to his chest.

"You try doing it three legged!" Maliki hissed under her breath.

Three weeks had passed and until Maliki and Desta could walk properly Kenja insisted on their training. Tojo had been slightly more sympathetic. But Kenja's hard to argue with.

They were doing a training coarse of combat, Tojo had rather hastily told them to keep their claws sheathed. As she hobbled along a scowl set across her face. She would just love to sink her claws into Desta.

They were pretending they were two leopard packs trying to ambush each other. Kenja and Tojo had pointed out which weak points in a camp and body would be best to aim for. Maliki had paid attention with interest.

From the last time Desta and Maliki were in the same team, the two males had obviously seen sense.

Kenja was with Maliki and Akua, and Tojo was with Imarie and Desta.

Maliki crept around the side of the 'enimie' camp, Akua opposite her.

She tensed as Imarie sniffed the air and twitched, but it was fine, he had not scented her. She'd rolled in ferns before hand.

Suddenly she let out a long loud blood firsty yowl, and hurled herself upon Desta who was lying down and didn't expect it.

"Ha!" Maliki started to yowl in triampth as she knocked Desta over, the greyish cub sprawled over the moss.

"Don't laugh _yet_ cripple!" Desta flung herself into Maliki's slightly smaller frame and winded her, knocking her over, and when Maliki tried to get up she whipped her tail at Maliki's bad arm and tripped her.

She pinned Maliki down and started hammering at her crippled arm.

"AHH!" Maliki shrieked as pain shattered through her like broken glass. Her arm felt like it was on fire.

She wanted to wrench Desta off her poor shoulder, but she was too weak.

Desta sensed this and smiled in glee.

"Ha, what ya gonna do about cripple"

Maliki fought back tears as the pain increased. She wanted to get up and help Akua, who was pinned by Imarie, who was batting her repeatedly.

Tojo looked on worriedly, and Kenja smiled with satisfaction.

"Aww you cwying for mumma are you little baby" she taunted as she held down Maliki.

As she struggled she looked over at Akua. Imarie had her pinned, her tail held down, Imarie wasn't even trying. Yet still beating them. He dropped her down.

"Get lost loser, your making my jaws tried"

Akua mewed and ran behind Tojo.

"Yeah, run away whimpering coward" Desta smirked, letting Maliki up and kicking her into the dust.

Maliki wanted to go rip at her with her claws, but that'd only get her into trouble. Time to back down this time. She skidded out and ran to Akua's side.

Imarie held Desta's scruff and stood her up.

" There's no point in fighting. We are clearly stronger. That ones a weakling, and the others a cripple" he said pointing his muzzle at the two panting cubs.

Kenja glared at him.

"The point in fighting is to learn, not to prove your strength" said Tojo.

"But things like that can be important when it battle" Kenja said steadily.

"If we are not fighting to prove our strength what is the whole point of the exercise?" said Imarie calmly.

Kenja for once was caught off guard.

Then he growled and said "You do not talk back to your trainers Imaire"

Tojo nodded.

"Now where do you think you went wrong"

Desta stood up a little taller. "Nothing! We beat them up!"

Imarie fixed her with an empty look. Then he spoke.

"I went in and attacked them first. I should have gave them a chance to at least try before taking them out" he nodded in Akua and Maliki's direction.

Maliki gazed at him.

Would it always be like this. Threatening them and saving them.

Tojo looked perplexed.

Kenja dipped his head in gratitude.

"Yes, but don't underestimate them Imaire, or you Desta"

Imarie sniffed.

"Come on, if you can't fight properly we'll have to go back to camp" Tojo said. Kenja looked at him a little uneasily.

"Yes" he agreed, as if that settled it.

Maliki couldn't sleep that night. She slept down on the ground because Sebore was on a late night hunt.

"Honestly" Maliki had said to Akua. "I have a serious feeling of dread"

"And they all lived happily ever after" mumbled Akua.

"Are you actually listening to me?" asked Maliki, turning around uncomfortably, not enjoying the sharp rocks that pocked into her back.

"Errrrrr no _I mean yes_! You were going on about Imarie again"

"What! I never talk about him!" Maliki blushed violently in case he was awake, or Desta.

"Well you talk about him a great deal in your sleep"

"No I don't" Maliki mumbled.

"You do too, now let me sleep"

"K, g'night Ak"

"G'nigt Mal"

As she listened to the comforting sounds of her pack breathing she gazed over at Imaire. He was sleeping a few tail lengths away from Desta, who was draped over Nanada. She watched his chest go up and down, up and down, up and down in a rhythmic hypnotic way. His eyes were tightly shut, and his smooth fur was spiky when he slept.

Maybe he was kind of handsome.


	9. Chapter 9

Malaki's hands were scraped and cut, and her legs were covered in bruises. Another hunt had failed. And with prey slowly running out, this was bad luck. Disappointment fell upon the pack like heavy mist.

"No more prey to add to the emergency supplie I guess" Tojo said subduedly.

"We'll all hunt individually afterwards, we need the prey!" said Sebore.

There was silence as the pack walked together in shared disappointment.

"Mum" Maliki whispered, flanking her.

"Yes baby"

"Will you help me hunt, I can't run or jump after prey, I just make us loose prey"

"Oh honey" Sebore nuzzled her daughter. "Of course I will, don't worry you'll learn to deal with that shoulder"

"Ok, Thanks" Maliki wanted to purr but she was worried the others would hear her.

They eventually got back to camp, Sebore, Nanda, Imaire, Desta, Kenja, Tojo, Akua and Maliki. The hope in Olmari's eyes was enough to send Maliki to tears. She must be starving, she has to feed her three young cubs.

Then Olmari must have read the depression sewn upon their faces because her expression changed to that of misery. "No prey?" she asked.

"No" said Nanda. "We ruined it"

"The prey just got away too fast" said Tojo quickly.

Kenja went and licked Olmaris forehead. "Don't worry, i'll hunt for you and our cubs" he whispered.

Sebore sighed and jumped on top of the food cave. "I am sorry my pack mates for sharing the disappointment of no food for today" her voice echoed around the camp, the jungle was unusually silent in the crisp air.

"We will hunt again individually to try and bring down something, anything, and that'll be added to the prey cave"

Nanda stood up and bounced next to her leader.

"Speaking of which, we only eat from there if Sebore allows you to, there will be different night shifts for guarding the cave, do have any problem with this Sebore? As your deputy I'd humbly oblige"

Sebore laid her tail awkwardly on Nanda's back. "Thank you Nanda, but I think instead of shifts we should just take turns on whole nights, why have the whole camp exhausted when we could only have one"

Nanda nodded. "Good point"

"Kenja, could you guard the cave tonight and Imarie, can I trust you with guarding camp"

All eyes turned to Imaire. He'd never been given such responsibility before. None of the four of them had, though he was a bit older now. He didn't act much like a little bully anymore. More quiet and unsociable and aloof.

"You can trust me Sebore" he said, his navy blue eyes looking determined. The cluster broke off and Desta swarmed up to Imarie blubbering on to him about how great it was.

Akua came up to her, her usually glossy pelt was spiked out. Maliki tried to stifle a giggle. "What?" said Akua, her very voice adding to the amusement. "You look like a pinecone!" Maliki snorted. They laughed. Suddenly Imarie's gaze fixed on them. Maliki blushed and Akua frowned. Imarie's gaze was hard to describe. Maybe there was a smile in there somewhere, it certainly wasn't a Desta style glare of hatred.

"Well" said Maliki.

"Well" said Akua.

"We better hunt"

"Yeah, but its so much effort"

"Your loyalty is shining through your well groomed pelt Akua"

Akua gave her a look.

"I'm just saying that by now surely Olmari can hunt, and we all know Kenja and Tojo are great hunters, and their stuck _guarding_"

"Nanda's a good hunter to" she pointed out.

"I guess"

Sebore called from the other side of camp. "Maliki come on, lets hunt"

"Ok" Maliki called back. "See ya round Ak" she turned towards her best friend and then limped towards her mother.

"Where are hunting"

"By the tallest tree's in our territory, near the border with the gorilla family so stay close"

When they got there Maliki looked around in wonder. It was beautifle. The tree's were huge, all in a big circle. The clearing looked magical and private. She felt a bit like she was intruding but it looked so fantastic she didn't feel so bad. It would have made a good camp for the pack actually. Sebore obviously saw her daughters entranced expression and smiled.

"Its beautifle isn't it, Tall tree's clearing, you can see why the gorilla's and us have fought over it for many moons"

Maliki's eyes were round. She must have looked like such a little cub.

"Is there any prey round here" she asked. She couldn't see any antelope, or elephant or juicy fish.

"There is deifinately prey here" she said, looking so serine and relaxed. "Hiding and scutteling in the bushes and leaves, you just need to look"

Then, the more she started she good juts about make out tiny wings and beaks and claws and scuttely paws. But she'd never make it up a tree and by the time she could walk ten tail lengths the prey would have long scince run off.

She explained this to her mother.

"Hmmm" Sebore said, licking her paw and running it over her face.

"I can stalk aright I suppose, but I can't jump because I needmari to use two front legs, and I only have one"

Sebore looked thoughtfull and a little sad.

"Then your going to have to use your imagination" she said brightly.

"Oh sure" Maliki hurled a stone into a nearby bush in frustration. Suddenly she heard a squeal. Gasping she raced over and saw a dead rodent at her paws.

"Mum look I got something!"

Sebore padded over, her eyes bright and happy. "Well done! See, you managed to do something with three legs"

Maliki picked it up and started to limp but she soon fell over. Sebore gently nudged her daughter onto her broad back.

"We can bring this back to Olmari and her cubs"

"What?" said Maliki in surprise. "Don't you want it"

"I don't need it, I ate a thrush yesterday"

"But doesn't that make you hungry"

"Olmari has four mouths to feed, and one is her own, she needs it more"

She still felt uneasy, but when they got to camp she felt a feeling of satisfaction that she'd caught prey. They were greeted by Imarie who was guarding camp still. He nodded at Sebore. "You caught that?"

"No, Maliki did"

Maliki slid awkwardly off Sebore's back.

He remained stone faced but as they walked through the entrance he ran his tail over her back. Turning crimson she snapped her head back to look at him, he blinked at her, the corners of his mouth slightly turned up.

Forgetting her prey, they just stared into each others eyes. Something urged her to go sit with him. But Olamri needed her prey. She turned, and hurried away, limping terribly.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun shone over the pack's camp, making it shine and bring happiness to the very air. Leaves seemed greener, the sky seemed bluer and the sun brighter, though a soft breeze rippled through the leaves and trees.

Maliki stretched, then fell over because of her leg. Morning. For once her mind wasn't filled with loss and dread. It was a lovely day, she had caught prey and Imarie was being good/flirty with her. She smiled as she thought of him. His flattened fur, his navy blue eyes, his serious look.

"Maliki shut up, your acting like you have a purvey crush on him" she whispered angrily to herself.

"Sorry" she whispered back.

She climbed down from the den. _One branch two branch one branch four branch_ she muttered to herself. It was a little chant she had made to try to make her way down without falling, but as she got to a little higher than the prey cave she slipped. Panic gripped her, falling from this height would at least fracture a bone. She squeezed her eyes tight and waited for searing pain. But instead, flattened fur.

She rolled off and there was Imarie. Maliki was incapable of speech, her mouth was just open. Imarie held her scruff and pulled her up onto her paws. "You ok?"

"Uh yeah, um..." she spluttered as Imarie gave a small smile, and walked away. "Thank you" she wanted to call after him. But she couldn't, so she whispered it instead. "Thank you..."

"Mal?"

Maliki spun round to see Akua of cores, carrying a small bird of paradise in her jaws. "You ok? I just saw you fall?"

Maliki nodded. "Yeah...Imarie caught me"

Akua clearly thought something and wasn't prepared to say it out loud.

Maliki changed the subject. "You caught something, wow! Where did you find it?"

Akua smirked. "Tall trees clearing, it seems like the only place that actually has prey in the whole territory" she said proudly, tossing it into the prey cave.

"Yeah, that's where I caught the rodent thing with my mum yesterday"

"Well its great we have it this winter and not the gorillas"

"Too right" agreed Maliki, thinking of the hatred in the eyes of her pack whenever gorilla's were mentioned. "Its not like they even need it. They eat fruit and stuff, they have plenty of that in their _own_ territory"

Akua looked up thoughtfully. "But I guess in winter their fruit must stop growing"

Maliki looked down.

"Pack mates may I have your attention please!" Nanda was on top of the prey cave, her voice ringing out against the regular jungle sounds. _Cheek!_ thought Maliki _Its Sebores job to address meetings, not deputy's!_

But she didn't want to insult Akua's mother in front of her. They padded towards the prey cave. Imarie sat across with Desta. He looked over at Maliki. She blinked at him and smiled slightly. He gave a small smile back, though his eyes remained cold.

"As you may have seen, Sebore has gone on a solo hunting mission so I am addressing the meeting" she yowled. "Olamri's three cubs are now five weeks old and are ready to leave the nursery and explore camp. Please note that these cubs must be supervised and under no circumstance should leave the camp, are we all clear"

_Bossy paws_ thought Maliki, though the thought of three new cubs made her heart warmed. The sooner they started hunting and training, the better. Of cores Maliki, Akua, Desta and Imarie were still technically in training, they weren't cubs as such, they were in the in-between stage.

"That is all" Nanda jumped down and trotted over to the nursery, the black pelt glossy and shimmering on the sunlight, it was obvious where Akua got her sleek night coloured fur from.

"Does she need some help" she asked Kenja who was outside the nursery to assist his mate. Kenja actually_ growled_ her. Tojo looked shocked. "I take it not"

Something inside of Maliki made her want to cheer. He had told Nanda all right.

Then, suddenly out of the cave entrance, poke out one, two, _three, _georgouse fluffy heads. Maliki had barely ever seen them, and the sight of them made her feel warm and happy. They were all golden spotted and bright, more yellow than gold, which was strange as even though Olamri and Kenja had spotted pelts they were darker. But these cubs were bright and sun coloured.

Two were boys. One had big fluffy cheeks and big brown patchy spots and greeny blue eyes. Behind him was the other male, he had spiky tufty fur, and looked skinny and undernourished. He had dark blue eyes and looked a little like Imarie, though of cores much lighter. And behind him was a chubby little girl all over with kitten fluff. She had very pale spots, hardly visible, though the blue eyed male had them everywhere, like a inky pen had exploded. And she had big purple eyes.

And behind them came a very proud looking Olmari. Kenja shadowed her. Tojo was at his side. "I didn't realise they could be so beautifle, and bright!"

"Yes" said Olamri. "They're our beautifle little suns"

The pack crowded around them, ooing and aawing. "What are their names?" Akua asked. "The skinny spotty one is Nevio because it means spotted"  
She bent down to lick his little head.

"The fluffy green eyed one it Cyan because it means green"

"And the pale purple eyed girl is Zharia because it means purple flower"

The pack watched as the fluffy bundles explored the camp, chatting individually to the each member and racing around, falling on top of each other and jumping up at very blade of grass or every time the sun went behind the clouds.

They hadn't come to Maliki yet. Did they know she was a leopard. Surely they must recognize the spots on her top and skirt-or whatever's left of it. Cyan was talking to his father Kenja, his big green eyes wide with admiration, whilst Tojo stood awkwardly to the side. It was clear Cyan would be like Kenja. Maliki managed a smile. Good big males were strong and what the pack needed, especially since winter was on its way.

Nevio was with Imarie. They looked similar she supposed. They both had the skinny frame and navy blue eyes. Nevio was smiling up at him, he was under his paw. Good, Imarie has a friend. She thought.

Imarie had Desta, but she was going off him more and more as he was being more aloof and anti social. And his mother Nanda never paid him as much attention as Desta. Good. Imarie could help Nevio grow. Then she realised what she sounded like. _God I sound like Olmari with all this growing up stuff, their just chatting for gods sake!_

She looked around for Zharia. The pretty girl was talking to Desta! The thought made Maliki wretch. She didn't want the young cub getting idea's from _Desta_! They were both talking in hushed ways, and they kept glancing at her. She couldn't bear it. Being sneered at by the likes of a cub! No way. She was about to march straight over there until Desta pushed Zharia towards her.

She looked back and then padded up to her. "Hey Maliki" she pronounced the name like it rude. "Are you are leopard ?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder and giggling.

Maliki thought she'd live up to this. "Yes I'm a big fierce angry leopard with the sharpest of claws so watch out!" she said, leaping forwards. Zharia jumped backwards in fright and fell over onto Desta.

Then she recovered and trotted back. "You don't scare me" she said uncertainty. Desta sneered and stuck her tounge out at Maliki and the two padded off.

"Cough cough cough _mature_, cough cough!" Maliki called sarcastically behind them.

Desta scowled.

Maliki glared into the middle distance. Well. The Prey cave was pretty much in the middle so she was kind of glaring into the slightly to the left distance. But it didn't matter where she was glaring because she was met by a glossy back pelt. Akua had rammed into her with such force it nocked the breath out of her.

Winded, Maliki got up. "Um...Ak?"

"Sorry, gosh you ok Mal" she said looking guilty. "Cyan and Kenja and Tojo and me and Nanda were playing this intense game of tag! We all let Cyan get us though he's really fast! And strong too..."

Maliki let her burble on about it until she looked expressively at her friend.

"What?"

They laughed and then Akua bounced off. At a loss of what to do, she lay down and tried to ignore the hunger scraping at her bellie.

Sorry for the weight guys, nxt chapter'll be out soon kk ='.'=


	11. Chapter 11

Rain started to pour down from the grey blue sky, pummelling the great green leaves of the jungle. Maliki wasn't a big fan of rain. It made her shiver, though of cores it was warm. It made her top and skirt drenched, and strained her neck. Her hair got matted and she was freezing when it stopped. The camp was quiet - apart from the loud buzz of the rain outside.

Olmari, Kenja and the cubs were camped out in the nursery, completely dry. Imaire was lying down in the prey cave, his fur drenched and clinging to his body. His dark navy eyes fixed on the rain. It looked rather eerie.

Desta was fluffy dry sitting next to him, gabbling on about something. Sebore had brought Nanda, Tojo and Akua out hunting, though it didn't look like they'd find anything. Shame. Great shame.

Maliki herself was in her and Sebores den in the tree above the prey cave. Her belly rumbled loudly, and she put her paw to it indistinctively. She was very boared. Unlike Imaire who seemed content with watching droplet after droplet, she had nothing to do. She wanted to talk to him but didn't like that idea when Desta was rabbiting on at him.

Maybe she should hunt. Yes. That was the right thing to do. But the rain didn't look exactly inviting, plus, she didn't tell anyone, but her shoulder still hurt very bad when walking.

Then Maliki remembered, of cores she had something to do! She remembered when Sebore took her hunting she had caught prey but stalking it and then throwing a rock at it. She should carve some kind of stone stick thing. She could tie a sharpened stone on top of a stick with a vine! It would be easier in daylight and not rainlight but the idea of leaving it and doing nothing made Maliki want to lie there and...do...nothing.

She climbed out of the den and slipped her way down the tree, banging her crippled leg so it stung and turned red. She was on top of the prey cave and didn't know how to get down.

Then she saw a dark gold pelt. Imaire.

"Need some help?" he asked emotionlessly.

"Yes please"

He leapt up and carried her down, lifting her awkwardly down into the prey cave. His fur was plastered to him but he just briskly touched flanks with her and sat down, not meeting her gaze. Desta looked like he had brought in a whole heard of tarantulas and reared back in disgust.

"Imarie" she hissed at him. "Why'd you bring in her?"

Imarie glanced at her, his eyes clear. "Why would you care"

Desta's eyes widened and she pulled away, a loss of what to say. They just watched the rain beat down. Their eyes fixed on the individually drops, all playing little games inside their heads.

Maliki glanced back at the sibling, then slowly walked out of the shelter of the cave. Imarie stiffened.

"Don't, there's always tomorrow to make one"

Maliki opened her mouth to disagree, when she relised something. She flung her head back, sending little droplets of water splashing the ground.

"Wait" she said, her voice husky. "How'd you know that..." she was silenced by the look in his eye.

He cocked his head at her, and smiled slightly, as if to explain that way.

She smiled back at him.

"Ok" he said.

He touched flanks with her, and they walked into the rain together. Side by side, as Desta watched, speechless.

And as they looked into each others eyes, the rain began to stop, and light poured over the camp as if to explain _that_ way.


	12. Chapter 12

She deftly threw the pointed stick and it hit the vole with a crunch. Maliki shook herself and trotted over briskly to pick up its remains. That was the first prey anyone had caught all week. Hunger clawed unbearably at her belly like sharp fangs. Trying to ignore it she walked over to Imarie and dropped it at his paws.

"Here" she said, standing beside him. "Take it"

He smiled at her, and purred a little. "Nice catch, but we should give it to Olmarie or Sebore"

She nodded, trying to hide her warm feeling of pride that Imarie praised her.

"Come on, lets go deeper into the jungle" she suggested. She loved going this far.

Imaire twitched his whiskers. "You've been stuck in camp far too long"

"I'll say" she agreed as the perilously wobbled from a branch above Imarie's head.

"You're going to fall off" He said in a matter of fact way, whilst sniffing in amongst some tree's.

"No I won't" Maliki retorted. She gave another few steps, then put wait on a leg that didn't work and slipped. Imarie, of cores caught her.

"Hehehe...so maybe I should listen to you" she grinned sheepishly as she rolled off his back.

"Maybe you should" he agreed, quickly nuzzling her.

They walked even farther into the jungle, in search for any type of prey. But, In Imarie's presence, she seemed to forget her hunger slightly.

Suddenly Imarie sprung into the canopy of leaves, faster than lightning. Maliki blinked and after a while called out his name.

He poked his head out and sprung skilfully back down from tree to tree, his face filled with concentration. She watched him enviously, and he landed in front of her, sending leaves flying.

"What was...?"

"I saw a bird" he turned his head. "It got away though". His face was dismal. Maliki's eyes widened with sympathy.

"Hey, its ok, your the best hunter in the pack, nobody would have got it" she reassured him, pressing herself into his fur. His gaze softened and he sat down in the ferns sighing.

"I love it here" he said quietly.

"What?" Maliki lay next to him, closing her eyes contently as the sun beat down on them through the dense leaves, the cool breeze slightly shielding them.

"I love it here, in the jungle. I love the peace and the other animals and the tree's and our home. Friends and...family, we're blessed creatures, us leopards, we're blessed"

Maliki didn't know what to say. Her eyes watered at him going so deep. Being with her, telling her this. He was right, true in every way. But, he had also, more importantly, called Maliki a leopard.

"Yes" she whispered.

"We're hungry, but we're lucky right"

Imarie lay down beside her, their body's close together.

They remained silent for a few minutes, but it was not awkward, they were simply savouring the time they were spending together. They listened to the sounds of the birds singing their individual songs, the sound of the leaves swaying in the gently breeze, the sound of stream's gurgling. These were their sounds. Their jungle sounds.

"I like it" he said quietly. "Just you and me, it's nice to get away from camp"

Maliki sighed contently. "Yeah"

Then her face turned to worry. "What about Desta"

Imaire stayed neutral. I love her, she's my sister, but...you know..." he trailed off.

"I know"

"I know Imaire"

They slept then. Forgetting their hunger, and just slipping into each other's happiness.


	13. Chapter 13

Imarie pressed his fur into Maliki's flank, waking her up.

"What the fish..." she mumbled sleepily. Imaire smiled at her, his eyes warm with amusement. "We should be getting back to camp, its getting late"

Maliki got up and blinked. "We were asleep awhile huh"

Imarie nodded.

"Do we need to" she asked, getting up and stretching. "We could go the clearing of tall trees, there's mostly prey there, and I still have my spear"

A bird sang softly, landing on a branch next to their heads. Maliki gasped and threw her spear at it. She missed._ How could she miss? _The bird flew onto a branch further away as the two leopards followed them. Again it flew away, and again Maliki missed. The sixth time she aimed her spear Imarie stood in front of her.

"Don't" he said softly. "I think its trying to show us something"

She blinked and turned her head to look at the bird. It chirped at her, and then she focused on its beatifle pattern. She'd never seen such colour or fine detail in such a creature. Its feathers were lapis blue, tipped in a cloudy snow white and striped with deep sky zizags. Its eyes were emerald green with slit pupils and a pearcing gaze that was fixed upon the pair.

"Yes" she whispered. The bird sang again, its sweet, calming song fluttering through the leaves and around the tree's. "We'll follow it"

It lead them a long way through the jungle, until it stopped at a wall of bamboo, then it soured up into the dusk sky, out of reach and out of sight. Maliki and Imarie exchanged a glance. Then Maliki stuck her head through the wall, just to see...

She pulled her head back, her eyes wild and untamed, her breath gasping.

"Imarie" she began. "We are by the the clearing of tall tree's"

"And?" he asked, putting his head on one side.

"There is a big, strong, healthy caribou, standing out in the open"


	14. Chapter 14

"What?" he didn't sound too surprised.

"Go on" she coaxed him, and he stuck his head through the bamboo.

Then he looked back at her. His fur which was usually flattened to his sides sprung up in exitment.

"Lets go then" he decided, turning his head towards the wall to indicate it. They slunk through, under the bamboo, then across the grass. She analysed every inch, every paw she set on the ground was modified.

Suddenly a bush rustled, swaying without a breeze. Maliki froze, her body was flattened to the ground in panic. She was too paralysed to think. The caribou raised its head and its ears twitched up. She didn't dare breath.

Imarie gave a quiet gasp and turned his head towards the bush.

Then, the ground shook and quivered as a massive troupe of monterouse silver-back gorillas all thundered along together across the clearing towards their prey. Maliki didn't have time to think. She let out a blood thirsty yowl that could bearly be heard over the rampaging beats that flattened the grass and everything in their wake.

She and Imarie raced after them, trying to get between the massive bulks of their enemies. One knocked her over and she was sent flying, narrowly missing a massive tree trunk. Her vision went blurry and she found it hard to turn her head. Finally she managed to roll a little. Imarie was panting heavily a few tail lengths away from her, looking defeated, whilst the gorilla's stood over the caribou carcass. They'd completely ripped it apart, and turned it into a gory mess, ruining it.

Misery flooded through her, misery and cold defeat. That would be the first meal she'd have in two days. All she'd had recently was a small bite of pheasant, and that wouldn't last her much longer. Then she felt her anger pulse.

"Why did you do that" she screeched, her voice sounding small and shrill. A few nudged each other in testament with powerful hands bigger than her head. "That was our prey, you got it for no reason! You don't even eat it, you don't even need it like we do, you don't..." as the anger surged through her body, powerful and strong and red hot, Imarie silenced her by putting his tail across her mouth.

"What she means to say is, why did you do that?" A lot of the gorilla had sneers on their faces, and it was clear he was heavily outnumbered. She was used to him looking powerful and big beside her, and he looked so little and cub like in front of the big gorilla troupe. But he stood his ground. She could easily compare him to the little gold cub Nevio right now, this is how he must feel.

"Because" said a huge black gorilla. He looked like he was deciding his words. "Go on Kerchak" a big male encouraged him.

"You are trespassing on our land, so we taught you a lesson"

Maliki gridded her teeth. She felt like a cub being scolded, it was awful.

"The tall tree's clearing belongs to us! It always had done!" the fear came from Imarie's eyes and was replaced with anger.

"It has Kerchak, he's right" a small brown female spoke. Then, as Maliki eyes focused on the female she noticed something else between a small fuzzy haired gorilla and a large male. It was a bit bigger than her, and she caught a glance of pale pinkish white. Skin, fur, scales? She had no idea. Maybe this wasn't the time to be thinking about it.

"Kala" the big black male Kerchack warned her with a grunting sound. "This place belongs to us, did you not think about how our fruite is being dried up as well. This is the only place left with enough food to survive"

Suddenly Maliki's mind was flashed back, back to when she was a cub, when she went to the water hole with Akua, and Desta, when Imarie saved her. It made her shake and quiver.

Imarie stood tall and stuck out his chin. "This is our land and we'll fight for it!" he snarled, puffing out his chest.

"And who would that be, you and that crippled creature!?" Kerchack said, gesturing towards her.

"Kerchak!" Kala gasped.

Maliki raised her lifeless leg to her chest slightly, feeling a bit self conscious. Did she stand out that much?

"No" said Imarie determinedly. "Our pack, and we have a big healthy pack of leopards twelve strong!"

Maliki winced. Cyan, Nevio and Zharia didn't really count in terms of battle. As if Olmari would let the three gold furballs out of camp, or out of her sight for that matter.

"You have angered us" Kerchack began. Maliki could feel the terror that Imarie was feeling inside. "Uh oh" said the small spiky haired gorilla next to Kala. "This ain a' gonna be easy"

"I know Terk" Kala whispered.

"And that means your pack will _perish!_!" Kerchack reared up, and roaring thundered back down an inch from Imarie's face. "Next time we see you on our territory you'll have to get past my guards!"

"Maybe your ears don't work so well" said Imarie calmly, without flinching. "I said, _we'll fight for it_"

Maliki was filled with pride. Imarie knew what he was doing all right.

Kerchak's expression was beyond frustrated, and a slow smile of satisfaction crept over her face as the gorilla's stalked away. As soon as they were out of ear shot Imarie rushed to her side to help her up. "Are you ok, I swear if they hurt you..."

"Its all right, I just tripped and was too scared to get up" she reassured him, balancing on her three legs. "You were brilliant Imarie, you sure told them!" she said, trying to sound bright.

Imarie smiled weakly. "Well there was no way I was going to let him treat me like a scared cub was there" he said proudly.

"Kerchack was pretty scary though" she admitted. Imarie grunted and nodded, then turned his head to look straight at her. "Come on, now Its almost night fall, Sebore'l be worried sick and we have a lot to tell, theres a war coming"

Maliki nodded gravely, and there's nothing we can do to stop it.

**Omg, suspnse! **

**Ps. Yep, Tarzan'll shortly be coming into this so do not fear!**


	15. Chapter 15

"They did_ what?!_" Sebore's eyes filled with rage and fiery hatred. "Well they needn't think that we're the victim, war is coming and war will come!" she sank her claws into the soil, leaving deep grooves under her paws.

Maliki winced. "We can't just go rushing in, they're so strong, and there are so many_ more_ of them"

"It was horrifying" Imarie nodded solemnly. "They were so powerful"

Sebore looked so aggressive, so she timidly backed out of the den. Imarie followed her, perplexed.

"I've never seen her so angry" he said, sounding startled.

Maliki felt quite distressed, and pressed herself against Imarie's side. He flinched, feeling stiff. She could feel his ribs under his tight coat, and she felt like if she pressed hard enough they'd snap. How would she feel then?

Then Maliki noticed Akua approaching, her glossy black fur looked like it was not at all affected by the hunger, and it gleamed in the moonlight. A wave of envy began to lick at Maliki. Akua was pretty and strong and healthy, happy and worry free. But she was her best friend.

Akua looked at Maliki and Imarie expectantly. A gleam filled her eye, and her black pelt rippled, sending beams of light bouncing of the leaves.

"Sooo..." she said, putting her head one side, looking enthusiastic about something. Maliki and Imarie exchanged a glance. "So what" Maliki asked eventually.

"I knew there was something going on between you two, you talk about him in your sleeeep" she gigeled. Slowly a look of amusement crossed her Maliki's face. Even in dark times like this there was always leopards like Akua to lighten their hearts.

She laughed and then laughed more because it felt so good. Imarie looked half amused half agitated, and was flicking his ears impatiently. But she didn't have time to notice this, so she kept her gaze fixed on Akua's glossy fur.

"How did you know that anyway" she giggled and stood at Akua's side.

"I watch you while you sleep" Akua whispered, trying to sound creepy.

Then two leaned on each other and laughed together. All of a sudden Nevio rushed up to them and hid between Imarie's paws. Imarie looked down at him. "Are you ok?"

Nevio nodded and gulped, looking pretty jittery. He didn't _look_ that all OK. Besides, it was the middle of the night, he shouldn't be out of the nursary, when all sorts could sneak up and get him, snakes, jaguars, birds, Olamri shouldn't let him.

"What happened?" she leaned in and asked Nevio. He jumped, as if surprised she could speak. Eventually she thought he'd forgotten but in the end he mumbled. "Cyan and Zharia might have kind of pushed my out of the nursery"

"What" she reared back in surprise. "They can't do that to you!" she raged, a bit to loudly. Akua looked shocked also but still had the sense of not waking up everyone in camp. Nevio shivered, and you could see the starlight flash on his bright gold pelt, his inky spots camouflaged him in with the dark jungle.

Imarie looked sorry for him. He picked Nevio up by the scruff and made his way over to the nursery, Maliki followed him, doing a mad half gallop half turn half limp to try and catch up with his strides.

Akua took a step closer, then thought he better of it and fell back, sitting down an watching them intently.

Maliki and Imarie stuck their heads into the nursery. It was so soft and warm. It made her eyes feel heavy.

"Excuse me" Maliki mumbled as Imarie nudged Olmrie to wake her up.

"Hmmm, was dat..." she muttered.

"Nevio got pushed out of the den by his siblings" Imarie said crisply.

Olmarie looked flustered and quickly took Nevio in her paws, covering him in licks. Nevio looked muddled and confused, looking to Imarie for reassurance. Imarie just smiled at him and mouthed "Goodbye" and made his way out.

Akua perked up. "So it was good"

Maliki nodded. "Mmmhmmm"

"Hey, I think I should be getting to bed"

Akua nodded. "Yeah...(yawn) I'm pretty exhausted" she bounded over to the prey cave and fell asleep besides Desta.

Imarie dipped his head and glanced towards them. "You can come to if you like, Desta wouldn't really mind too much"

For a moment she was tempted. She could lie down at Imarie's side, with her friends. Her odd bunch of training friends. Then she saw the dark gleam in Desta's eye. Maybe not.

"Sorry, I'd love to but, I think my mum needs me, I should calm her down"

Panic filled Imarie's eyes. "Do you wan't me to come with you or something, like, are you sure she seemed pretty.." he was cut off by the warm smile on her face.

"I'll be fine" she purred, brushing her cheek against his.

"Ok, yowl if you need anything" he said gently, then trotted off to sleep besides his siblings. Maliki too a few wobbly steps to the prey cave. She'd have to jump on top of it to climb the tree the den was in. She swallowed, and just catching Imarie's reassuring glance she leapt. She landed but on her side, awkwardly, making her leg fill with pain. Staggering a little she got up, feeling filled with pride that she'd been able to make the jump in the first place.

She climbed up the tree surprisingly easily. Her arms were strong enough, so she mainly used them to pull herself up, and her one leg to support her. She half feel have climbed into the den. Sebore lay there, shivering, even though lichen was covering the entrance, making it warm for a jungle night.

"Mum, are you OK?" Maliki padded towards her mother and curled up by her side.

"Yes...I'm fine" she sighed eventually. "I just got frustrated. I kept thinking this would happen, we'd become too weak from hunger to defend ourselves, and now its happened" her voice wavered, as if she'd start crying.

Maliki thought, then nuzzled into her belly fur, like she'd done when was a cub. Sebore relaxed.

"Tomorrow I'll tell the pack" then she looked at her daughter. "You don't have to fight you know, somebody has to stay home to look after Olamri's cubs"

Half of her wanted to say _"Ok, I definitely won't fight" _

In fact, that was what most of her wanted to say. But, her pack needed her. She wasn't going to sit back while her pack fought. Just the thought of Imarie and Akua, even Desta getting hurt made her feel sick. She'd just have to swallow her fear.

"No, I'll come and fight by your side" she decided.

"Alright, I won't stop you" she agreed.

"Goodnight mum"

"Goodnight Maliki"


	16. Chapter 16

It wasn't even sun-high when Sebore leapt down on top of the prey cave, determination in her eyes. Maliki had been fooling around with Imarie and Nevio, and almost jumped out of her skin, embarrassed of behaving like a cub.

"My pack, gather to hear my words!" she yowled, loud and clear. The pack gathered beneath her, confused looking and weary.

Maliki and Imarie exchanged glances. Then they slowly walked over, Imarie carrying Nevio. When the entire pack was there, their gazes all fixed on Sebore she drew in breath for another yowl.

"Yesterday Imarie and Maliki traveled to the clearing of tall tree's which is, as you know, one of our last sources of prey" she waited for the pack to acknowledge this. "There they found a caribou, strong and healthy, probably the last in the jungle, but no, it got destroyed by apes, for no reason other than to claim their right to our land"

Then anger began to seam from the crowd. "If it wasn't for them my cubs could have been fed last night!" Olamri growled.

"They have no right to take our land" Tojo called out.

"Those snake hearts! Who do they think they are..." raged Kenja, his huge claws unsheathed.

"And worse" shouted Sebore. "They are waiting there right now, ready to attack us!"

The pack went wild. Claws flew, growls and yowls and shouts of hatred and rage filled the air. And Maliki loved it. She joined in, yowling and growling and rearing up. It felt so good, maybe she could help her pack!

"What will we do"

"Attack" the pack screamed back.

"Attack!"

Sebore spoke again once the pack had calmed down.

"Somebody has to stay at home with the cubs" she called.

A few shared uneasy glances. Then, to Maliki's surprise, Imarie replied.

"I will"

"Yay" Nevio mewed, leaping into Imarie's paws.

Nanda shook her head. "I'm sorry Imarie, but we need you, your a great fighter for your age"

Imaire nodded sadly. "Alright, I'm sorry Nevio, I'll be back, you know I will"

It was too much for the young cub. He burst into tears and hung onto Imarie's leg, sobbing bitterly.

"We need somebody who's maybe not the best fighter"

There was a pause, to her dismay, a few glances fixed on Maliki, then Akua came to her side.

"I'll stay" said Akua. Zharia and Cyan looked at her uneasily. And Nevio was still distraught.

"Are...are you sure Akua" said Nanda worriedly.

"Yes mum, I'm sure" she said, smiling at her mother. "I'm a bad fighter, you know I am, so I'll help by protecting the cubs"

Murmurs of approval rippled through the pack.

"Alright, be safe" Nanda confirmed. The pack began to follow Sebore, and Maliki limped over to Akua.

"Well...uh...goodbye" she muttered.

"Good luck, please...just...don't get hurt, right" Akua whispered, her eyes clouding.

Maliki swallowed, getting misty. The nuzzeled eachother goodbye, then she caught up with the others. "Goodbye" she called back to Akua.

"Goodbye, good luck" she replied.


	17. Chapter 17

Maliki had never known their territory was quite so big. It was vast, stretching on for miles and miles. She ended up becoming confused and disorientated. Also she felt pressurized as she was walking beside Sebore at the front, and was in turn slowing the pack down. Her legs ached and she had a large splinter in her back paw.

But Sebore didn't complain, she guided Maliki with her tail and was very patient. Indeed it look like she recognized every rock, every tree, every root, every leaf that covered their path, and looked completely at home, even relaxed. Maliki relised if they weren't going off to fight she'd probably enjoy this-if she was walking at the back.

Her legs were aching so much now, so she tried to distract herself by looking around her. The jungle was beautiful. She'd never noticed it as much until now. Every little branch and tree had its own unique shape and pattern and texture. It all seemed to spread around them, as if to protect them. She'd always felt safe under the leaves and branches and bushes, she'd hate to be out in the open. But here it felt like she could hide away, and that comforted her.

She could here so much now. Every individual swarm of beatles playing their little songs in harmony. The different calls of the birds, singing their beautiful melody that bounced off every leaf, every raindrop. Monkeys and apes were calling to each other, aggression in their voices. She could make out the trickle of water as it flowed into the lake.

She could smell the sweet scents of fruit and nectar, and the heavy humid air on her tongue. A couple of years ago fruit would make her mouth water, but now looking back on it, she'd wonder how she'd ever eat it instead of meat.

She wished she could start up a conversation of some sort but when she opened her mouth to speak no sound came out. Maybe that was for the best. She could imagine not many of her pack mates would be in the mood.

The pack walked onward for what seemed like days, until Sebore abruptly stopped. Maliki was in such as daze that she kept walking, half asleep.

"Maliki" her mother said sharply, pushing her back. Maliki looked down at her paws, too embarrassed to look at her pack mates faces. They were at the edge of a steep ravine with a dead tree across it, which plummeted down for miles. An eairy mist hung around the air, and the clattering of dead leaves cold be heard but not seen. Maliki shivered.

"Alright, find a partner and hold onto each others tails in case one of you fall" Sebore ordered. "Maliki, climb onto my back, don't look down and hang on tight" Maliki chose to obey her, and with her mothers help clambered onto her pack, and grabbed her fur tightly between her fingers.

The pack joined tails, Sebore and Maliki at the front, Desta at the back. She could feel the pressure on her mother, every paw step seemed more dangerous then the last. She didn't know what she should do, afraid that one wrong move would send her mother down. They had made it halfway across when the tree dangerously vibrated, and Desta fell. She screamed and tried to cling on with her claws to the bark, which fell away. Imarie grabbed her scruff and held her in place, trying desperately to pull her up.

Maliki felt sick with panic. She hated Desta but she was Imarie sister, and he loved her. Just as she thought Desta would fall to a grave death, Tojo grabbed onto her as well, and the two pulled her back up. Sighs of relife echoed around the walls, and soon they reached the other side. They were now in Gorrilla territory.

The air smelt terrible, and the plants and trees seemed unfamiliar and colorless, and Maliki felt very exposed. Desta broke the silence. "Hey, quick question, uh, I was just wondering why we're taking the route through gorilla territory?"

Sebore was silent for so long that Maliki thought she wasn't going to answer, but eventually she cleared her throat and replied. "Its a way of showing we're not scared. They'll find our scent later"

They walked for a few minutes more until Sebore signaled for them to stop.

"Come my pack"

"We're here"


	18. Chapter 18

Emotions surged through Maliki body like fiery electricity, anxiety, excitement, fear -too many to count. Over thirty or so gorillas stood together, theirs body's pressed against each other. She didn't remember them this big, so strong and powerful. Theirs hands were twice the size of her head.

One too hard hit to the head could knock her unconscious. But she didn't want to look weak in front of her enemies. She stood as tall as possible, and copied Imaries expression of solemn bravery.

For a few seconds there was silence as each group sized each other up. Then Kertchak broke it with a fake laugh. "Is this all you've got Sebore? Do you expect this'll make us give up?"

Nanda gave a blood curdling growl and bared her teeth menacingly. "No, we expect you to fight, or are you too cowardly!" She challenged.

Maliki cringed. It didn't come out as well as it should have. Just then she noticed it again, that creature. It was beside Kala. It looked like an ape, sort of, though it had no fur, and it was pale white. It looked like a male, and he glared at her with intense blue eyes.

She growled at him silently, as if to say -_ Bring it on!_

Kertchak reared back with anger and roared a horribly loud roar. Maliki winced, wanting to run away. But she had to be brave. She had to!

"Alright, Gorillas, _ATTACK_" the noises erupted from the silver-backs mouth.

"Pack mates show no mercy!" Yowled Sebore, her claws unsheathing.

It was hard to see what happened after the leopards and gorillas collided, smashing together, seething with hatred,fury and determination. The noise was deafening. Yowls and screams and roars and yells. Maliki didn't know how to start. Wether or not to dive into the insane storm of claws and fists. And now black blood.

Black blood spurted onto the leaves and trees, staining the grass and the animals fur. Fear clawed at her belly. _NO_

She wasn't going to be a coward. No...but, she knew how much she'd get hurt. Suddenly something caught her eye. Imarie was being attacked by two-_ three_ massive apes, his blood pooling around him.

NO. You can not take him! Rage filled her and she leapt, screaming into the frenzy, jumping in front of Imarie and hissing, her eyes filled with hatred.

"Don't you DARE Place another hand on him" She spat, standing over him.

"Or what" one laughed, flinging her aside. She landed on the ground in the middle of the battle. Dazed and winded she staggered to her feet. She felt disorientated.

"Imarie!" she wailed desperately. A gorilla hit her in the head , suddenly noticing her and smirking. "Aww...they brought a _cub!_, how sweet!"

Maliki swiped out at him, clawing him in the face. "Argh!"He growled, rearing back. "You'r dead you little runt!"

Panicked, she tried to run away from him. But she was pushed against someone's side and fell right into his arms. She screamed and tried to get away, frantically Clawing at the ground. But...her leg gave way. Her leg crumpled beneath her and she fell.

Cruelly laughing he dragged her back into place, and brought his massive fists down on her back,smashing against her spine. At that moment, Maliki just wanted to die. She couldn't quite fafom how much pain she was in.

She wouldn't have been surprised if she had broken her back. It was just so agonizingly painful. All the breath was knocked out of her, and most of her just said "stay down, just die and it'll be over"

But a little part of her said "Get up, get up and fight for your pack" she knew who'd she have to listen to. She'd make Sebore proud. She make her pack proud.

She jumped up and smashed her good foot into his face, sending drops of blood onto her skin. She then ran into him, knocking him over. She thought back to when she'd fought with Desta. She put all her rage and anger into every punch, only ten times HARDER.

The gorilla slumped against the floor. She felt a small pang on guilt. Had she killed him? Guilt and amazement filled her. She felt num. Good, maybe she could ignore the pain in her back and bad leg then.

Suddenly she was hit by exhaustion. Could she go on fighting. The answer was yes. She looked at the crowd and pinpointed Desta. She galloped in to join her and fought by her side. Every kick and punch and scratch made her that bit more tiered and pain filled.

She imagined she was fighting beside Akua. She would trie to protect her sister, and thats exactly what Maliki would do. Whilst she was fighting she breathed a sigh of relief that Akua was back at camp, safe with the cubs.

That picture in her mind helped her go on. Cyan and his sister play fighting in the sunlight, and Nevio curled up with Akua. Their golden pelts contrasted against her glossy black one.

Suddenly, the fighting stopped. Every one looked over their shoulder to Sebore. She lay deadly still, her pelt covered in blood. And over her stood the hairless ape with the piercing blue eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Silence, and all eyes were on Sebore.

"Tarzan" Kala broke the silence, her eyes glistened over. _Tarzan, so that's his name, I'll tear him apart!_

Maliki felt as if all her breath had gone. She slowly limped over the to the frail body of her mother. "Mum?" she said, pressing her head into her side. Sebore didn't move. "Mother...come on...get up" her voice wavered. Tears spilled down her cheeks. "Mum..." she wailed, berrying her face in Sebore's fur.

Nanda slowly walked over to Maliki's side. "Sebore?" she asked. Then she shook her head and looked at the sobbing Maliki. "Dear, I'm so sorry...but she may...not get up"

Maliki knew deep down that she was right, that her mother would never get up. She'd never speak to Maliki again, never walk around her territory, never taste prey, never watch Cyan,Nevio and Zharia grow up. Never again. Never.

"We...we need to take her back to camp, she's hurt..." Maliki trailed off. Them looked at her paws. Then back at Tarzans. They looked similar. They both had no fur, and the same kind of structure. No, he's one of them, she couldn't be more different!

The rest of the leopards padded over and stood as a wall in front of Sebore. The gorillas stood together, Tarzan and Kertchak at the front. "Come on, chase them out, the leopards have paid what they needed to!" A large gorilla with a scar down his face declared. _Paid what they needed to, paid!?_

Maliki looked up, rage sparking inside her, she felt as if she was on fire! They killed her mother, _he_ killed Sebore!

"PAID!" she shrieked.

"You I may add killed as well, you killed Rasku" Tarzan pointed out, gesturing to the gorilla that had attacked her. Rasku was still lying on the floor, sheds of Maliki's skirt lay around him. So she had killed.

"A kill for a kill right" he said calmly.

"But you killed our leader!" she argued, then instantly regretted saying it. Did that make them sound weak. Now they didn't have Sebore they'd have to rely on her deputy Nanda to lead them.

Tarzan just stared at her coldly. Now Maliki was having second thoughts about attacking him. He was at least four years older than she was, and looked incredibly strong and well built. Just then her crippled leg gave way and she fell to the floor. What was the point in getting up, so she just lay there. Nanda eventually pulled her up. "Come on Maliki, lets give Tarzan a scratch to remember us by" she said, putting her glossy black head next to Maliki's.

Maliki nodded. "Yes, lets"

The two jumped on Tarzan, and the three rolled around in a raging storm of claws and fists. Maliki gave a kick, and Nanada manged a long slice of her claws across his face. Tarzan reared back, three long scratches across his cheek.

He stood there, his face down, then he looked up. "Good, now get off my territory, _now!"_

"We'll leave, but where bringing Sebore so we can have a proper berriul" Nanda said firmly.

"Go ahead, we won't stop you" said Kertchak.

Nanada and Kenja balanced Sebore on theirs backs, all the way to camp. The sky was set to a dark dismal grey when they returned home. They rested Sebore beside they prey cave, where Maliki flopped down beside her.

Suddenly Akua, Nevio, Zharia and Cyan jumped out of the nursery. They'd clearly just been sleeping the whole time, easy job for Akua.

"Imarie's back!" Nevio mewed in excitement. Imarie staggered. He had a deep gash on his back. "Hey mate" he manged to say. "Told you I'd come back" Nevio danced around him happily, whilst Cyan and Zharia nuzzled Olmari, and Akua embraced with Nanda.

Then they noticed Sebore. Akua jumped down beside Maliki, her face horrified. "Maliki, is she..."

Maliki nodded, her cheeks wet with tears. "Maliki, your eyes are watering?" Akua said, confused. Maliki pressed into her mother.

"It happens when I'm sad"


	20. Chapter 20

Her first morning without her mother was bleak and misty, cold air entwined itself around every tree trunk and slivered its way round Maliki's body. Her nights sleep had been awful. She'd woken up in the middle of the night full of tears, having a nightmare that Sebore had been killed. She'd woken up in her den, calling for her mother, only then to remember her dead. She had climbed down to sleep next to Imarie, Desta and Akua, and had woken up stiff. She was used to sleeping in her den of soft ferns and lichen and the cold stone floor of the prey cave made her achy.

She stretched. It was early, everyone seemed to be asleep apart from Cyan and Nevio who were quietly playing by the nursery. It was chilly for a jungle morning, she could practically see her breath once she breathed out. Maybe she'd go hunting. No, that was stupid, hunting now consisted of walking around aimlessly through the jungle. Why was there so little prey. What the pack done for this? Maliki had been forced to resort to fruit, which there wasn't much of. It tasted revolting and she often woke up woke with belly ache. But then, Sebore had always been there to comfort her.

She sighed quietly and looked back at the three siblings. She wanted company, but didn't want to wake Imarie, and Akua would be far too tired. Then she glanced at Desta. No, Imarie might have changed, but Desta was still an enimie. Just then Desta twitched.

"Hey weirdo" she murdered. Maliki drew in her breath sharply, if she wasn't Imarie's sister she would have long scine have...she'd ...she would just -

"Thanks for fighting beside me yesterday, I would have probably died" Maliki turned around in shock. "What?"

"That's only a one time thing...I still hate you" she muttered before drifting back of to sleep. That was Desta's way of guiltily saying thank you. She knew that she and Desta would probably never be true friends, but at least she'd showed thanks.

Even despite herself she purred silently, and smiled down at Desta. "I hate you to" she whispered happily in Desta's ear. That to Desta translated to- _your welcome. _

Still smiling she briskly trotted out of camp. Everything was damp and had a shiny quality about it because of the fog and morning dew. She noticed a few shrivelled up plums dangling from a twisted branch. She jumped up and snatched one in her mouth. She landed on her back, big mistake. She yowled in pain and rolled over onto her stomach, her eyes filling up. The gorilla she killed had left her back damaged horribly.

She winced and took a glance at her plum. She wasn't sure what hurt more, the pain of loosing her mother, her leg, her back, or the prospect of eating_ that_?!

"Come on Maliki, need to eat to live, Sebore died to protect her pack, how will going hungry respect that" she mewed loudly to herself. She nodded and then took a tiny bite of the most likely mouldy piece of fruit. She gagged and spat it right out, retching and clutched the ground, tying to steady herself as the whole world span.

"I'm so hungry now food makes me sick...yay.." She took another teeny bite, and put her hand firmly over her mouth, so she wouldn't be sick, though of cores that's what all her instincts were telling her to do. She has something horrid in her mouth then her instincts tell her its bad and want to get rid of it.

She forced herself to swallow. She reeled backwards and after a few seconds of heavy breathing it was done. Her hunger was still there of cores, but that hopefully should be enough to keep her alive for another day.

_"Now, what else keeps you alive-_"Oh yeah, water!" She padded along the path, that had been made by many generations of leopards. She could still make out the ancient paw prints through layers of rain, and mud, and hail, and leaves, and blood-and Maliki. Her paw prints were different. And they were lighter. Well, she was underweight, and not as heavy as powerful leopards like Kenja and Nanda.

As Maliki began to lap the cool refreshing water from the pool, she realised that Nanda would become the next leader until Maliki became of age, as she was Sebore's daughter, and Nanda-her deputy. She didn't like the idea of leading. That would be so stressful and demanding, you just wouldn't be free, and would have to bear the whole packs lives in your paws, that's no fun at all. Maliki sat down in the clear water to cool herself down, as the sun was coming up it was beginning to get hot.

She wondered who Nanda would choose as deputy. Probably Kenja, he or Tojo were the only available choices, as Olmari was nursing her cubs and Maliki,Imarie,Akua and Desta were too young. Kenja's big and strong, Maliki supposed. "He'd make sure we'd never loose a battle again"

Not wanting to face her pack mates, Maliki just relaxed in the cool water. She'd go back later.

**So yeah, Maliki contemplates about life, don't worry, the next chapter will be very exciting so be prepared! **


	21. Chapter 21

The silence was deafening as the pack silently sat around the body of their former leader. Maliki's eyes were fixed on her mothers golden pelt, which had darkened since loosing life.  
Her eyes were misty and red sore, but she didn't let the tears spill over her cheeks like she wanted to. She stay strong, she'd stay strong for her mother. For a few moments, no leopard moved or spoke as they recalled good times with their leader, remembering how strong and brave and bold and how valiant she had been.  
How they'd had her everlasting loyalty, and it would continue, even after death.

Nanda eventually plucked up the courage to break the silence.  
"My pack mates" she began. "I know all you want to do is grieve, but we must settle things"

Uneasy murmurs rippled through the pack.  
"First of all, and I humbly accept, until Maliki has become of age, the role of leader"  
Nods of agreement could be seen at this.

Kenja coughed.  
"May I speak" he asked politely. Tojo, who was sitting next to him had his eyes glazed over.  
Nanda nodded, closing her eyes in grief.

"Thank you" said Kenja, dipping his head.  
"I just wanted to say that Sebore was a great leader, and you were a loyal deputy, I'd follow you to the end, Nanda" he said carefully, his gaze fixed upon his paws.

Nanda nodded again solemnly.  
"Tojo, would you care to speak"

Tojo flinched in surprise, then agreed.  
"I think you'll lead us well Nanda, and Maliki will also" he said, nodding towards Maliki.  
Maliki had been willing Tojo to say something good. She smiled at him weakly.  
"Thank you" she whispered respectfully.

"Maliki, I'm guessing you'd like to speak" Nanda fixed her amber eyes on her.  
Maliki longed to say exactly how she felt, to express how much pain she was going through, but no words seemed to sum up the shock of loosing her mother.  
She limped over to Sebore's side.  
"Mother" she whispered. "I love you so much, more than anyone, and I promise I will avenge your death and make you proud, I promise mother, I'll never forget"  
Then she got up.  
"I follow you now Nanda" she declared, and sat back down again with Imarie.

His eyes filled with sympathy, and he placed his paw on hers, brushing her cheek. She nuzzled into him affectionately, closing her eyes in grief.  
Desta stared at them, but it looked like she was making an effort to hide her disgust. At least she knew she should be respectful at a burial, and especially now her mother was leader.

"Desta, Imarie, Akua, would you like to speak" Nanda invited her cubs softly.  
Surprisingly, Desta first raised her muzzle. "I'd be honoured"  
"I know we'll all mourn Sebore for a long time, but life won't stop, noone past the pack cares and nature won't stop for our grief" as she said this she stared straight into Maliki's eyes.  
Maliki didn't know if she was deliberately trying to make her blood boil or if it was an act of peace.  
"I say we rise and become successful under your leadership, I am proud to follow you mother"

Kenja looked a little jealous, obviously he'd have rather said something powerful like that.  
Then he stood up. Nanda looked at him in surprise.  
"Desta's right, the world won't stop to wait for us, I say out of the ashes we will rise, and we will follow_Nanda_!"

"Nanda, Nanda!" Imarie started to chant loudly, Akua joined in, as did Desta, and Kenja and Tojo, and Olmari, and Nevio, and Zariah, and Cyan, muzzles pointed to the air.  
Maliki joined them, but in her head she was shouting _Sebore, Sebore!_


	22. Chapter 22

For the_last_ time that night Maliki turned over, frustration clawing at her. It wasn't just having to say goodbye to her mother, but her skin still hadn't adjusted to sleeping next to Imarie in the prey cave. She longed for the soft warmth of her den. But how could she go up there and sleep comfortably when Sebore lay dead in the earth beneath them.  
Thee pack had started to resort to the emergency prey in the prey cave, which they were running short of.  
Maliki assumed it was because nobody bothered to hunt any more, there was no prey so there was no reason to wonder the empty territory till your paws were sore.

Maliki's hunting stick hadn't been used for months, as she could just reach the fruit that made her body hate her. She longed for the taste of meat on her tongue, but although the fruit gave her so much pain, she was living a guilty pleasure. She could survive, and would survive. The fruit gave her no strength and was bad for her stomach and didn't fur fill her hunger, but at least it kept her alive.

So she couldn't sleep, why try then. She turned over and gazed at the stars in the inky black sky. No prey, no food, no happiness, but at least they still had stars. Little glowing balls of hope. That's what they are. The moon was hidden by a wisp of cloud, but the stars burnt forever brightly.  
The ground beneath her seemed to grow cold, very cold, until Maliki checked it, she realised it was white, the whole camp began to turn white and stary and misty.

Panicked, Maliki jumped up, her skin shone in the starlight, her eyes luminous.  
She rushed around the camp, wondering what was going on, until a figure appeared.  
She stared at it.  
It was a little russet coloured leopard cub, outlined in white with the stars in his pelt, he looked a little younger than Cyan.  
"This is a dream Maliki, don't fear, your fast asleep" the little cub reassured her, its eyes blinking up at her, they seemed to be filled with knowledge and understanding.

Maliki sniffed.  
"No wonder I feel so weird"  
The cub came to sit next to her, his pelt shinning and glittering.  
"My name is Kondo, I died from the eternal hunger curse, just like your mother" he said sadly.

"What?!" Maliki reared back in surprise.  
"My mother was killed by the hairless ape" she told Kondo firmly.

Kondo smiled slightly, his small eyes wise.  
"And what coursed that battle? The curse killed her, nothing more"

Maliki twitched.  
"What do you mean curse, its just a bad year for prey"

"No" said Kondo gently. "I shouldn't have told you about it" he looked down at his tiny glowing paws.  
"Wait, what about the curse, why I don't understand?" she said, confused.  
"You'll find out soon enough, I can't tell you what the future holds" he said.

Maliki grunted.  
"What does it matter, Sebore is dead, my future is empty" she declared.  
To her amazement she saw a flicker of amusement in the little cubs eyes, and he muffled laughter.  
"What?" she asked indignantly.

"Your future is so far from empty Maliki, here this from me, your spirit guide, that your life has so much more to come"  
_Spirit guide?_  
She kneaded the grass with her paws, watching the star sparks fly from them. The grass the damp with dew, and shone in the dark night, turning the camp a mystical white colour.

"But without Sebore watching over me, what can I do?" she turned to the russet coloured cub in dismay.  
Kondo smiled. Maliki could admit, the cub was gorgeous, with its red pelt and smile and wise eyes.  
"Sebore is so close to you Maliki, and will be always, in fact, would you like to meet her now?" he asked her, pricking his ears.

Maliki looked at him, shocked.  
"But she's dead?!" she gasped.  
"So am I" he reminded her.  
Maliki just stared at the red cub with fascination.  
"Well" he said, cocking his head. "Do you want to?"

She sighed with happiness and grief.  
_This is just a dream, its not real_  
"I'd love for it to be true" she told Kondo.  
"OK" he said, looking exited.

Then, out of the bushes, stepped a starlit leopard. Her pelt shone brighter than the sun, her green eyes carrying her glow as if she was alive, the familiar white claws. She had the stars in her spotted pelt and a fierce love in her eyes.  
"Mum!" Maliki cried and towards her, burring herself in her starlit pelt.  
"My Maliki, my princess of cats!"


	23. Chapter 23

"I missed you so much, mother, I love you" Maliki wept with happiness as Sebore covered her in happy licks.  
"I know dear, I love you too much for words. The day I found you in the jungle as a newborn I loved you, and now and forever I love you my princess"  
The two stayed entwined for what seemed like days. Then Sebore lifted Maliki onto her back.  
"I must tell you something Maliki, come, lets walk through our territory" she said, her voice soft and sweet as newly fallen snow.  
"Kondo, you may go home, go to Moss" she said, turning back to the russet spirit.

"OK" said Kondo obediently, and he vanished.  
Maliki couldn't be bothered to ask who Moss was, she just savoured every moment with her mother. The territory was bright and starlit, stars and sparks made up the tree's, the leaves, the water, every dragonfly was lit was starlight.

"Try and stand up, on all fours properly" she told Maliki.  
"I can't mother, I can only use the three legs, the back hind one hangs up"  
"Your dreaming princess, come on"  
Maliki uncertainly put her injured leg to the floor. It hit the floor and she balanced on four legs, she walked normally without limping.  
Energy pulsed through her. She could stand, she could walk.  
Then it hit her.  
She could run.

"Mother, I've been stuck limping for so long, can we-"  
Sebore nuzzled her.  
"You can run like the wind, its inside of you, now, run!"  
The two leopards rushed ahead into the starlit jungle. Throwing up sparks in their wake. Maliki couldn't describe her happiness. To be running freely with her mother in the beautifle star lit jungle.  
They ran for so long, and when they stopped, Maliki barley felt out of breath, she felt so strong, like anything was possible.

She lay down with Sebore, nuzzling into her soft white belly fur.  
"Maliki, I have to tell you now, until you die, this will be the last time you see me"  
"What?!" Pain and panic surged through her, and she clung onto her mother determinedly, as if to not loose her.  
"Kondo is your spirit guide, so he can bring messages between us, but I am only another dead leopard, I can only come to you once, but I am a family member, so I can grant something for the good of the pack"

Tears spilled down her face, but Maliki new she'd have to be strong, as this may be the last time she'd see her dearest mother in a long, long time.  
"What can you grant mother?" she asked.  
"I can't tell you, but you'll like it, the whole pack will like it" she answered, smiling.  
"What can I do?" Maliki asked.  
"You don't have to do anything, it'll just happen"

"OK" Maliki snuggled sleepily into her mother again.  
"And Maliki?" her mother said.  
"mm"  
"Your life is not empty, I am watching over you, Kondo is here to guide you, Imarie is there to show his love for you, and Akua can give you her support"  
"I love you most though mother"  
"I love you more"  
"Impossible mum"

Sebore smiled, then her eyes turned sad.  
"What is it mum?" Maliki jumped up.  
"My time is running out, you'll wake up soon, goodbye my princess of cats, my baby, my cub, my Maliki"  
"No, mum, I wan't to stay here forever with you!"  
"Sorry princess, goodbye, I love you"  
"I love you mum"  
"Love you-"

Maliki woke up.

**So yeah, its kind of sad but there is another chapter of much surprise and exitment coming up so yeah :)**


End file.
